Dark Angel
by Allanna Stone
Summary: How would John Reese handle it if he found out he had a daughter? The ups and downs of bringing a 17 year old with a bigger than life personality and a few hidden tricks (and secrets) up her sleeves into the mix with our happy crime stoppers. Many thank yous to Nikani for getting this story niggling in my head with the amazing story "Child of the Guardian".
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Angel**

**I do not own **_**Person of Interest **_**or any of the songs used for your entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**How would John Reese handle it if he found out he had a daughter? The ups and downs of bringing a 17 year old with a bigger than life personality and a few hidden tricks (and secrets) up her sleeves into the mix with our happy crime stoppers.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to Nikani for getting this story niggling in my head with the amazing story "****Child of the Guardian****".**

"We have another number, Mr. Reese," announced Harold Finch as the former CIA agent entered the library. Bear, the giant of a German shepherd, trotted up to the handsome man and nudged his hand with his cold nose.

"When don't we have a new number?" dryly asked Reese as he knelt to ruffle Bear's ears. The dog wuffed loudly before licking his master's cheek.

Several pictures of a stunning teenage girl popped up onto the screen. She was petite, with brown-black corkscrew curls that she wore in a severe French braid with a few curls framing her face. Her eyes were the color of the sea on a stormy day, her skin looked like it had never been kissed by the sun, and her body was well build, with curves and a slender frame.

"Her name is Melody Arndt- oh heavens…" trailed off the multi billionaire faintly once her entire life was laid out in front of him. He didn't have to turn to see that John had turned pale and was scanning the computer screens in front of him as quickly as he could.

"Do a side-by-side comparison, now," ordered the ex-military man, sitting back in his chair in shock to examine the girl before him more. He noticed that she had dimples, that her fingernails were longer on her right hand, and that she was also slightly muscular and looked fit. He studied her closer and saw that in all the photos that Harold pulled up of her, she wore dog tags.

He would recognize those dog tags anywhere.

He gave those dog tags to Jessica before he left her for the military seventeen-no, almost eighteen- years ago.

He scanned the teen, searching for anything that was his.

She had his hair color, but that was it. She looked like Jessica, except for a few minor differences that he knew came from their parents.

Suddenly, a YouTube video came up; once it had finished loading, he saw that Melody was playing a guitar and singing a song. The caption at the bottom of the screen read, _**Melody Arndt performing Tangled's When will my Life Begin by Mandy Moore**_.

"_Seven AM, the usual morning lineup  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like seven- fifteen  
And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb  
Sew a dress!  
And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush and brush  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been  
And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'  
And wanderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?  
And tomorrow night  
Lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older  
Mother might just  
Let me go..."

John had to admire her talent. She had an amazing voice, and her guitar skills were superb.

"Mr. Reese," Harold interrupted his partner's thoughts. "I may've found something…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Angel**

**I do not own **_**Person of Interest **_**or any of the songs used for your entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**How would John Reese handle it if he found out he had a daughter? The ups and downs of bringing a 17 year old with a bigger than life personality and a few hidden tricks (and secrets) up her sleeves into the mix with our happy crime stoppers.**

**MELODY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Melody!" shouted Nick, my boyfriend as he raced over to me. I smiled at the tall, handsome young man before me before he slung his arms around my shoulders and began to lead me towards his motorcycle for the ride back to our dorms.

"Can I help you with something, Nicky J?" I asked his, giggling as he kissed the top of my head. Nick was about a foot taller that I was, so that mad kissing a bit problematic. But, as always, we worked it out.

"I just wanted to say hello to my stunning girlfriend," he informed me before kissing me lips. Both his action and comment made me blush a deep cherry red color.

"Hello to you too, handsome," I tossed back at him, smiling as he blushed a deep crimson color. I squeezed him closer to my side as we reached his motorcycle. He hopped on first before handing me my helmet and helping me on. He strapped his own helmet onto his head before I wrapped my arms around his waist and we were off.

I thought back onto how Nick and I met. I was a twelve year old freshman in high school and he was a junior. I was lost and just about ready to cry when he bumped into me and sent all my books flying. I began to cry, and he gathered up my book and showed me to my class (which was on the other side of campus, no wonder I couldn't find it!) When I reached my class, I was smiling and giggling at all the funny jokes and stories he had told me. The teacher didn't blink an eye when I entered the classroom fifteen minutes late and as I walked away from Nick, he slipped me a piece of paper. Later, at lunch, I opened it to see his neat handwriting, asking me if I would like to hang out after school, and his phone number was included at the bottom.

Now, four years later, we were still together. We had gone to both of our proms, endless dances and parties and high school graduations.

As I snapped back into the now world, I saw that we had arrived at our dorms. Nick helped me off the back of his motorcycle like the true gentleman he was before parking his ride and escorting me inside. Once we reached our separate ways, he wrapped me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven?" he murmured softly into my curls.

I made a face- I hated waking up early, no matter what.

"I'll bring Starbucks," he wheedled me, making me perk up. I loved Starbucks' hot chocolate and warm, sticky cinnamon buns- they were my go-to whenever I was forced out of bed at an ungodly hour.

"Deal." I stood on my tiptoes and laced my hands behind his neck so that way I could kiss his mouth. He responded eagerly, his hands on the small of my back and the back of my neck.

I lost track of how long we were standing there, making out, when Nick suddenly back away, breathing heavily. I could go for long amounts of time without taking a gulp of air (scuba diving and yoga helped me accomplish these superhero like feats.) I placed a hand onto his arm to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine," he gasped, trying to catch his breath again. I flashed him a small smile before kissng his cheek and walking up the staircase that led to the apartment like dorm that I shared with my three close friends. I turned as I reached the top of the stairs to lean on the railing and wave to him, like I did every night when he dropped me off for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Angel**

**I do not own **_**Person of Interest **_**or any of the songs used for your entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**How would John Reese handle it if he found out he had a daughter? The ups and downs of bringing a 17 year old with a bigger than life personality and a few hidden tricks (and secrets) up her sleeves into the mix with our happy crime stoppers.**

"I can't get close to her- she's always surrounded by her friends of her boyfriend," grumbled Reese. Reese was walking Bear down the path that Melody always jogged down every morning. Suddenly, he spied her and "accidently" let Bear go. The giant German Sheppard went racing over to Melody and knocked her over, barking excitedly as John ran up to her, ordering Bear off in Russian before helping the giggling girl to stand.

"Nice dog," she giggled before patting the happily panting dog on his head. "German Sheappard, right?" She laughed outright as Bear licked her face, making her pat the now friendly dog on his head.

"Are you alright? Bad Bear, bad!" scolded John, taking up the leash again and turning to face the girl who was still playing with the dog. "I am so sorry- I don't know what got into him…"

"Oh, you such a big sweetie, aren't you?" Melody cooed, rubbing Bear's stomach when he rolled over. "Don't mind me- I love dogs."

"So I see." John smiled. "I'm sorry, but don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I've never met you before, so unless you're stalking me or seen me at a distance…" Melody teased him, holding out her hand. "Melody Arndt."

"John Reese." The older man smiled down at the young girl, frowning when he noticed that she was scraped from her fall with Bear. "Here, let me look at those scrapes."

John ordered Bear to sit while he examined Melody's hands and knees.

"Melody!" shouted a man who John recognized as being Melody's adopted father, Ramin Karimloo. He was pushing a double stroller with two sleeping kids inside. John could see a pink blanket and a blue blanket. "I saw what happened, but I was too far away. Are you alright, sweetie?"

"I'm fine daddy," Melody assured him, grinning as Bear wandered over to the stroller and began to nuzzle the children inside. A giggle was heard and a tiny pink hand emerged from under the pink blanket where it began to pat the dog's nose. Bear licked the little girl, causing for a loud cackle to fill the still air.

John commanded Bear over to him in Russian once more and the dog nuzzled the little child once more before trotting over to his master. He sat down with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, giving Melody a doggy grin.

"That was exciting!" chirped Melody happily as her father ushered her along, calling out a goodbye to John.

"Harold, I got close enough to clone her phone," John muttered into his cuff links as he and Bear continued their trek through the park.

"Good. Get back to the library. I may have a lead," answered Harold in his usual monotone.

John shook his head as he jogged Bear to the library.

~xoXox~

Melody cooed at Ayeshia, her new sister at three months as she cuddled the little girl in her arms. The little child looked up at her sister with giant doe eyes before sneezing.

Melody placed her sister into her bassinet before scooping up her little brother, Anamat, and placing him in next to his twin sister.

"They're so sweet together," she murmured before grabbing her camera and snapping picture after picture of the two sweeties cuddling each other. After she did that, she told her adopted mom, Mandy that she was going to shower before heading out to rehearsals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Angel**

**I do not own **_**Person of Interest **_**or any of the songs used for your entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**How would John Reese handle it if he found out he had a daughter? The ups and downs of bringing a 17 year old with a bigger than life personality and a few hidden tricks (and secrets) up her sleeves into the mix with our happy crime stoppers.**

Melody giggled as she warmed up her muscles. She was so excited- she would be performing alongside her father in _Les Misérables_ on Broadway! She had landed the most coveted role in _Les Misérables_- Eponine Thénardier. She was beyond giddy as she danced to the music in her dressing room- "Dangerous Game" from _Jekyll and Hyde_, another show that she would audition for once _Les_ _Misérables_ was over.

"Melly, are you ready?" asked Jayden, her oldest sibling. He was a cute nine year old, with her father's dark hair and mother's green eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of his polished and well dressed sister, who looked like a gamine in a ratty dress that was belted with a worn leather belt, boots that were falling apart, and a brown newsboy hat that she had carefully positioned onto her long, dull mud stained brown black curls. Her face and arms were caked in "dirt" and she looked like she hadn't had anything to eat in days- part of this was due to her slender frame.

"My, don't you look right handsome, Gavroche!" beamed Melody, twirling around as Jayden puffed himself and strutted around the room. Melody giggled softly as her father came to see his children.

"_**DADDY!**_" loudly squealed both kids, launching themselves at their father, who caught them and spun them around in several tight circles.

"You two ready?" he asked them as Melody bobbled her head up and down several times before grabbing her latest read, _Immortal Hearts_ by Ellen Schreiber. Jayden rolled his eyes as he loudly muttered something about his older sister never going anywhere without a book in hand. Melody choosed to ignore him and flounced up ahead of the trio, stopping when she reached her spot. She sat down on the floor and opened her book, diving into Raven's world as the only goth in Dudsville…

She jerked herself up when she heard Jayden singing his song, alerting her that her cue was coming quickly. She positioned herself at stage entrance left and when she heard her brother introducing her "father's" gang, she marched out onstage, looking every piece of the street gamine she was. She spun and mock saluted the audience before taking up her position near a street lamp.

"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down upon your fellow man!" sang the beggars after Eponine was introduced.

Melody smiled at Jayden as she fondly ruffled his hair. He scowled and swatted at her, which she avoided with a little chuckle.

After doing her part with Nick, who played Marius, she shrieked that Inspector Javert was coming before scrambling off stage with her younger brother hot on her tail.

Melody giggled quietly as she hugged Jayden.

"Great job up there," she whispered to her little brother.

"You were better," he informed her cheekily.

"No, you were!"

And so they began to bicker back and forth on who was better until finally Ramin came and separated them. At that point, the two siblings were laughing hard as they fought, enjoying their verbal spar more than anything else in the world.

Ramin clucked at his children before turning and running onstage for the number, "Red and Black". A few minutes later, Jayden raced onstage to announce the death of General Lamarque.

~oOo~

About two and a half hours later, Melody danced out from behind the curtains and took her glorifying bow. She held out her hands for Jayden and her father to join her, which they did, and they all took a final round of bows before the curtains shut.

_**ALRIGHT NOW Y'ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MELODY IN DANGER AND FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Angel**

**I do not own **_**Person of Interest **_**or any of the songs used for your entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**How would John Reese handle it if he found out he had a daughter? The ups and downs of bringing a 17 year old with a bigger than life personality and a few hidden tricks (and secrets) up her sleeves into the mix with our happy crime stoppers.**

"Oh God…" whispered Finch as he watched what was going on screen.

This didn't look good.

"Mr. Reese!" he shouted loudly, and the ex-military agent came racing from outside, where he had taken Bear out to do his business.

"Oh God!" John lept into business, quickly memorizing the landmarks that told him where Melody was at before racing out the door, pocketing his gun as her went.

~oOo~

Melody smiled as she stepped from the recording studio towards her father's borrowed car. She was saving up to buy her own car- that way she wouldn't be dependant on her parents, friends, or taxis for rides to and from places.

The seventeen year old upcoming starlet was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to notice that someone had followed her from the studio and was now keep a safe distance between her and themselves.

Until it was too late.

With a loud shriek, Melody went down and rolled over, catching her assaulter in the crouch with her foot as she swung herself up into a reverse flip that she picked up in gymnastics. Without so much as another thought, Melody positioned herself in what she called "ready to kick some serious ass" pose.

The attacker was wearing a black ski mask, giving her the impression that he wasn't up to any good.

He went at her and she nibly adoived his attack, but not before someone else snuck up behind her and held her in a choke hold. She gasped for air as her feet left the ground.

"Daddy…" she gasped as stars began to dance before her eyes.

Suddenly, she remembered the pocketknife that her uncle Hadley gotten for her sixteenth birthday last year. With heavy finger, she fished it out of her back pocket and flipped it open before stabbing with the little strength she had left in her body.

The man who held her let go with a loud howl of pain as blood guzzled from his stochac. When he dropped Melody, she dragged the little pocketknife down with her, disemboweling him and killing him. Melody fell to the pavement, wheezing hard as the first man drew a gun. Melody forced herself to stand and launched herself at him, twisting his hands so that the gun wasn't facng her before using her thumb and forefinger to force him to drop the gun.

Melody suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline as she effortlessly brought her knee to meet his face. Her knee met his nose, where his nose cartilage shattered, killing him as well.

Melody stood there in horror, gazing at the two men who she had just killed before turning and running away from the giant mess that she just made.


End file.
